


Lazy Days

by OmegaWolfy



Series: Gifts for My Best Friend [4]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Flowers, M/M, Male au, Pranks, Spring, Tricksters, naps
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-11
Updated: 2016-07-11
Packaged: 2018-07-22 20:44:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7453327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OmegaWolfy/pseuds/OmegaWolfy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Raimei happens upon a sleeping Sakura, in the spring under the cherry blossom trees. He can't pass up the opportunity. [SakaMei ship.] [Raimei x Sakura] [Masculine AU] [Raimei belongs to meh best friend.]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lazy Days

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TheTofuEatingCat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheTofuEatingCat/gifts).



The normally loud and rambunctious lightning style ninja was, for once in his life, nearly silent. A wide grin plastered his lips as he spotted the pink haired male before him, asleep at the base of a cherry blossom tree. A book on medical ninjutsu falling into the space between his crossed legs.

Raimei found his grin grow wider as he barely managed to hold in his snickers. It was odd, how cute Sakura could be. Sure, the male may not admit it outloud, but the slight part to his lips, how his face was so peaceful as though there were no worries in the world, and the slightly messy hair falling from where the strands had been tucked behind his ear...made him incredibly adorable.

Once the initial shock had worn off, Raimei found himself scratching the back of his neck. The long braid most of his hair was held in swaying against his back like the body of a snake. He wondered for a moment, what he should do. Surely it wasn’t safe to sleep out here?

The early spring air still held a crisp cool nip to it, just enough to bring goosebumps to the surface for anyone not wearing a thin layer. Almost at once, the ninja turned to his large thunder cat, Xia. The two were best friends, the large cat rarely left his side. (And usually when she did, it was at the worst possible time… Raimei still had a nasty bruise on his cheek after he pissed Sakura off.)

Leaning over the other male, Raimei pulled his jacket from his shoulders, and draped the fabric over Sakura’s front. From there, he started sweeping the fallen cherry blossoms into a pile, of which he sat down next to, careful not to make much noise.

By this time, Xia had also swept a fair amount of blossoms close with her paws before hunkering down for a cat-nap. The large feline giving a low rumbling noise of content for a few minutes before settling down. Completely, her breathing slowing.

However, Raimei had his attention on the male before him. His head tipped back and leaning against the tree, now curled up slightly into the jacket which had been placed over his form. Seeing Sakura wasn’t waking, Raimei went to work. His slim fingers easily weaving together the delicate stems of the flowers. It wasn’t long before he had completed a crown like circlet, and placed it over Sakura’s head.

With a frown, Raimei realized the strand was a bit too long, and sat back, plucking a few more flowers from the pile to start over again. He noticed how the strand he had already placed on Sakura’s head drapped down to the middle of his nose. If it weren’t for the tree trunk, or his ears, the flowers would have likely fallen to his neck where it would form a necklace.

Realizing this, Raimei gave a bit of a smile, and quickly put together a much shorter circle of flowers, to which when he crawled closer to Sakura, he carefully took the other’s hand, gently sliding the flowers around his wrist. A bit of a chuckle tried to escape him, but Raimei held his breath, not wanting to disturb the  sleeping beauty male before him.

Once his wrist was back in his lap, Raimei sat back again, and reached for his ever dwindling pile of flowers, and began again on his crown. Hopefully this time it would be just right. The afternoon sun was surprisingly warm, and Raimei shook his head a bit to try and rid himself of his own drowsiness. Xia still snored away, and Raimei found a weak smile rise to his lips as he heard a slight murmur coming from Sakura. Though he couldn’t make it out, it was still actually quite adorable.

Raimei’s silent battle continued for a few more flowers until he found himself drifting into a light sleep as well.

It was at this time that Sakura slowly cracked an eye open. The soft green blue orbs taking in the now resting figure of Raimei who was hunched forward, his body taking on the shape of a ‘C’. With a soft grunt, the male sat forward, the flowers around his face falling to rest on his shoulders.

“What were you thinking…?” His eyes cast a glance towards Raimei, voice full of curiosity. In truth, he had been awake since Raimie placed the bracelet of flowers around him. The delicate petals tickling him ever so slightly, to the point he almost laughed. Sakura blinked a few times to clear his vision before removing Raimei’s jacket from his body. Casting the fabric to the side, before placing his book, open, atop it. Sitting up, before standing Sakura moved over to the somewhat small pile of flowers next to Raimei. To which, he carefully picked one up, and threaded the end of the stem into Raimei’s long braid.

The usually hyperactive ninja’s fluffy hair seemed to tangle with with stems, which allowed Sakura to place flowers into his hair with little to no difficulty. Which almost meant it wasn’t long until Sakura ran out of flowers, very close to what he would consider finished with filling the other’s hair with the flowers.

Lifting the necklace a bit, Sakura contemplated using the ones which were weaved together, but decided against it. Raimei would probably throw a fit when he woke up.

Getting up, Sakura looked at the tree what was just full of blossoms before getting an idea. Moving towards the trunk, the boy cracked his knuckles a few times before delivering a controlled punch to the bark. The entire tree shook a little, the branches rattling together, but like his intentions, small flowers seemed to rain from the sky.

This made Sakura’s task much easier, as he watched the blossoms fall all over Raimei, and Xia too. He didn’t even mind the fact that a few landed and stuck into his own hair. Wiggling his fingers, Sakura looked up over the tree. The blue sky showing through the branches which were a little sparser than the others due to the punch delivered to the tree.

He considered doing so again, but there seemed to be enough blossoms on the ground now, so he collected a few. But returning to Raimei, Sakura noticed that there were now a lot more blossoms than he intended, and instead littered the rest onto the sleeping Xia. Who, almost as if in response, flicked her ears.

Walking back over to where his book was, Sakura noticed a few blossoms had landed in the pages of the book. With a small content smile, he closed the cover and picked the title back up. While he was crouched, Sakura also grabbed the jacket, which he wrapped around Raimei’s form…

Though he noticed that the other was beginning to lean back a bit. Which brought a smile to Sakura’s lips. He turned, and leaned against the tree to continue reading, just simply waiting for Raimei to either wake, or fall over. Which in turn would likely wake him up.

Sakura hadn’t even finished his page when he heard a soft thump, followed by a much louder groan. By the time he had marked his page, with a flower, Sakura could see Raimei sitting up. A deep frown over his lips as his eyes narrowed almost in confusion.

“Something wrong?” Sakura asks, his book being lowered to his side, while Raimei find himself blinking quickly and looking up to the other.

“Yeah- why am I…” There were some flowers scattered all around him, and Raimei knew for a fact he had used almost all the flowers which had been around him. Sakura shrugged a bit, still leaning on the tree, when Raimei seemed to actually really wake up.

“Why are you awake-- and Why-” He stood and turned quickly, as though trying to get a look at his exceptionally long braid. Though the hair just seemed to act much like a tail. Still the boy ended up falling right back down on his rear end, postural hypotension likely the cause. Which was proven when the boy held his head groaning something about being dizzy.

“Why are there flowers all over me?” Raimei was finally able to groan out after a while. His brow was furrowed, and an evident pout over his lips. It seemed as though his grand plan had failed.

“I woke up when you tried putting this on my wrist,” Sakura answered with a shrug, showing the flower bracelet the other had made. “and then I decided to return the favor.” The pink haired male stated simply, though at this time the large feline, Xia was also waking, Her mouth opening in a wide yawn, to which a flower was swept between her jaws, to which she tried coughing out once again.

The action caused both of the boys to laugh a bit, though Xia was less than enthused as she licked her lips, turning away from them, and shaking out her pelt, showering flowers all around her.

It was really the definition of a lazy day. Peaceful, quiet, some bugs out and chirping. Not even very many birds decided to yell out their songs. Naps were to be expected, and where there’s a napper, there is also usually a bit of a pranker nearby as well.


End file.
